


Partners in crime

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Best Friends, CJ has a crush on Rosa and freddie, CJ is a hopeless lesbian, F/F, Gen, Rosa is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ looks back at 3 memories she had and writes a love letter to her best friends.OrCJ is brutally in love with Rosa and Freddie and Rosa and Freddie don't return the feeling.





	Partners in crime

9 years before the events of we are given the chance (don't lose it)

**_Watching harry clean the floor wasn't very interesting, seriously could he just finish already and take me to Rosa's. "Hey Calista!" Harriet said from behind me " i thought you were spending the night at Freddie's? "_ **

**_"I'am! Harry is just taking forever!" I retorted bitterly, then started pouting ._ **

**_"Hmm" Harriet mused, making a thinking face "i have a idea! I'll take you."_ **

**_" you would? " I asked bouncing for joy_ **

**_Harriet winked and walked down the stairs, our father was sleeping in a old chair smoking a cigarette "daddy" Harriet said "hello"_ **

**_"Hm what" he muttered sleepily, the cigarette fell to the floor and i heard Harry mumbled something i couldn't understand._ **

**_"I'm gonna take CJ to Rosa's" Harriet said "if thats ok?"_ **

**_" Uh huh" He muttered again going back to sleep._ **

**_Harriet handed me my red pirate coat and put her own Coppery red sweater on. When harriet opened the door i heard Harry grumble about me and Harriet being treated better than him, which is partly true, our father never hits me  and basically treats Harriet like a Princess. harriet being only 9 and yet she had a pirate crew, a pirate ship, a pirate hat, and she's Dad's favorite, Harry on the other hand has to do most of the cleaning (except the dishes, i do the dishes) , and is constantly being yelled at and beaten. as for Me well, i have 2 bestest friends, a wonderful sister, and a mother and father who are better than most parents (my mother is still very mean tho).  Trapped in my thoughts i didn't realize we were at Rosa's house until i heard the the door. The backside of the house was completely fallen down with only ply wood and tarps covering the back. "Harriet how are you?" Anastasia asked smiling, it wasn't a true smile tho it was more of a sad smile. " I'm doing just fine " Harriet said in a somewhat snarky way "anyway cya tomorrow CJ" I walked inside and waved to Harriet who had started walking down a nearby ally. Luckily for me it appeared that none of Rosa's siblings were around except for her youngest brother Jayden who was to busy playing with a stuffed rabbit (which was missing a leg) to annoy me. "CJ" a cheery voice yelped for the top of the stair, Rosa came bouncing down ginger curls flying and embraced CJ with a hug. "Is Freddie here yet?" I asked_ **

**_" No" Rosa said shaking her head "but i'm sure she'll be heard soon"_ **

**_I nodded and followed Rosa up the Broken stairs. Her room was a mess! There were only 2 mattresses and a holy hammock for them to sleep on and clothes and toys were scattered throughout the room, there was a closet which had some pillows, a blanket, and some clothes in there, there was a doll house without a roof in the corner surrounded by tore stuffed animals, broken Dolls that were missing arms, legs, or hands, and clothes. Rosa shoved a pile of clothes into the closet and came back with a shoe box taking the lid off it revealed a doll with short blonde hair, a emerald green dress and a pretty looking silver handbag "isn't she cool? My dad got her for me" Rosa said, she set the box on the mattress and took the doll out._ **

**_"Yes! she's very pretty" i said reaching out to touch the doll gingerly, the dress felt soft and silky suddenly the door popped out and in came Freddie with her black hair in its signature space buns and she was wearing a reddish pink shirt and skirt with black tights. "Ooooh cool doll" She said admiring the doll "can i touch her?"_ **

**_" Of course you can touch her" Rosa replied instantly_ **

**_Freddie picked up the doll out and cradled it like a baby "why do you get all the cool stuff?" Freddie whined at Rosa " its so unfair"_ **

**_Rosa shrugged causing her curls to swing against her back "whats unfair is being stuck of this stupid isle" i said angrily "we're not responsible for what are parents did"_ **

**_Rosa nodded in agreement while Freddie seemed almost hypothesis by the doll. Rosa leaned back onto the mattress and sighed "what do you think its like in auradon?" She asked dreamily_**

**_" probably better than this stupid place" i spat slightly fidgeting with the collar of my white t shirt "my daddy said that there's clean water"_ **

**_"And snow, and forests, and lush meadows" Rosa said she half smiled then sighed, it was rare to see Rosa smile usually she just smirked and laughed somewhat maniacally if she was enjoying herself. It was only around the people Rosa trusted she would let her truth side show, in public she was a cunning, maniacal, constantly smirking, and being a trickster, in private on the other hand she was kind, talkative, positive, and just fun to be around. "Well enough talk about Auradon" Rosa said clapping her hands to get Freddie's attention "What" Freddie asked looking up_**

**_"Paris asked if we wanted to join his crew" Rosa said fidgeting_ **

**_"Seriously?" I asked_ **

**_" yes seriously " Rosa said_ **

**_"Does he have anyone else in it?" Freddie asked_ **

**_" Hadie and Jake" Rosa said leaning into a blue and pink pillow._ **

**_"Uh huh" I said "do you think we should join?"_ **

**_Rosa started fidgeting again " well" She said, her finger twisted though her curly hair "um yea i think we should"_ **

**_"Why?" Freddie asked narrowing her eyes_ **

**_" We're stronger in numbers " Rosa pointed out "and --"_ **

**_" Your jealous of your brothers being in crews while your stuck with us" Freddie said bitterly_ **

**_"WHAT no" Rosa said defensively, she frowned and pulled a gray blanket over her head._ **

**_"We're just messing with you" Freddie laughed poking Rosa "i see your point about joining them"_ **

**_"I think we're fine by ourselves" i said frowning bitterly_ **

**_" Well we'll decide tomorrow " Freddie said getting up and walking towards the door " See ya curly"_ **

**_"Ok bye" Rosa said "and don't call me curly"_ **

**_I giggled and waved to Rosa as we walked down the stairs. Freddie's dad was at the door, his tall skinny figure was kinda hard to see in the dark. " hello Freddie, CJ" he said, putting Freddie on his shoulders "what did you girls talk about?"_ **

**_" Paris asked Rosa if we'd join his crew" Freddie said, as we walked towards her house/shop._ **

**_"Gothel's brat?" Dr facilier asked_ **

**_" Yeah him" Freddie said "anyway do you think we should join?"_ **

**_" Hmm" He said opening the door to the shop "i'll tell you tomorrow" he kissed her forehead " now you two need to sleep"_ **

**_"Oh goodnight" Freddie said_ **

**_a ladder led to the room that freddie shared with her two sisters Celia, and Lenia. Freddie pushed open the trap door, unlike Rosa's room Freddie had a scratched up dresser and two half broken beds. In one Celia and Lenia slept soundly the other was for me and Freddie. Freddie pulled the blanket over her shoulders and buried her head into a pillow. I slid in beside her and kicked the covers off because i found it hot "goodnight" i whispered_ **

**_"Good night" Freddie mumbled_ **

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
